Shen Wu (Megiddo)
The Shen Wu (Mandarin for "Divine Tortoise") is a knightmare frame utilized by the Chinese Liberation Army in Code Geass Megiddo. It is noteworthy as the personal knightmare of Major Yu Hei, one of the three Tianshou (Mandarin for "Heavenly Beasts"), the loyal followers of Senior General Li Xingke. 'Appearance' The Shen Wu generally looks akin to the Shen Hu, except with a pair of feather antennae to the Shen Hu's one, a slightly altered mask and slightly bulkier armor. Colors are green with red and silver highlights. 'Design' Developed (under forced coercion) by Rakshata Chawla herself as part of the Four Beasts line, the Shen Wu was meant to be a next generation knightmare frame that would see the highly antiquated Chinese Liberation Army brought to the modern age. Possessing both advanced technology as well as the standard superior engineering of the Chawla Design Bureau, the Shen Wu was very much a product of the seventh generation; in fact, the Chinese had specifically requested that the Shen Wu and its three siblings be able to fight the Britannian ''Lancelot'' on equal footing. And though highly reluctant to serve the oppressive communists, Rakshata would nonetheless grant the Chinese a weapon like no other; one that would serve them well some years later. Amongst its lineup, the Shen Wu was designed to be the Ultimate Defensive Unit. Having been built by the same team that developed the ''Guren Isshiki'', and later on the ''Guren Nisshiki'', the Shen Wu incorporated many design elements of its Japanese oriented counterparts, as well as some of its own unique features. Its main feature is its applied usage of baryon tech, which was the standard trait of the entire Four Beasts line. In the Shen Wu's case, it mounted powerful Baryon Shield emitters in its arms. An evolution of Blaze Luminous technology, the baryon shields could be generated at virtually any angle (depending on where the Shen Wu extended its arms), with the resultant barriers possessing even greater power than standard Blaze Luminous or radiant wave shielding. As a side effect, the Shen Wu could effectively "fire" these shields out as wide medium-range energy blasts, colliding them against targets for great physical damage. Its secondary weapons are two "Sheng Biao" slash harkens mounted on its wrist. By wrapping or impaling an enemy with the slash harkens, the Shen Wu can send a powerful electrical charge along the cable, instantly destroying the knightmare on the receiving end. Alongside, the Shen Wu's wrist armor can spin in place to turn the Slash Harkens into powerful flails which can double as shields. Finally, the Shen Wu is equipped with a guan dao as its melee weapon of choice. Possessing a telescopic pole, the guan dao has far greater reach than most melee weapons, allowing the Shen Wu to fight its opponents while keeping out of range of their own weapons. 'Armaments' ;*"Sheng Biao" Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Sheng Biao" type holds all of these capabilities as well as several of its own unique features. First and foremost, it can generate an electric pulse upon contact, causing a power surge within the target's inner mechanics that may disable it or cause its own systems to overload and detonate. Second, the "Sheng Biao"'s armor ports can rotate in place, turning the harkens into powerful flails that can double as shields. ;*Guan Dao : The'' Shen Wu's'' hand-held weapon of choice. Though otherwise a simple melee weapon, the guan dao's blade is made out of special composite materials that make it far denser and sharper than normal. Because of this, it can easily repel more extravagant blades, such as MVS and chainswords. Alongside, the guan dao possesses a telescopic pole, allowing it to extend or retract at varying lengths, thus allowing the Shen Wu greater flexibility and reach than with most other melee weapons. System Features ;*'Dual-Eye Sensor Camera' : Following along Britannia's theme for its sixth and seventh generation prototypes, the Shen Wu was equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system. These cameras were decidedly more advanced than standard camera types, and were capable of visualizing the Shen Wu's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. Despite this however, the Shen Wu's cameras had certain difficulty focusing at higher levels, which was a defect in the initial Britannian design that Rakshata inadvertently reverse engineered; it would not be until the Black Knights' capture of the Gawain ''that she would be able to fix this defect for her creations. Because of this, Rakshata would turn to a European influenced mono-eye camera system for later designs. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System''' : The Guren carries a standard sensor package, though one decidedly more powerful than preceding types. Compared to most sensors utilized by the Chinese, the Shen Wu's is effectively in a league of its own, allowing its pilot greater coverage of the battlefield than he would normally enjoy. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : Following the standards of high mobility per its generation, the Shen Wu is equipped with advanced landspinners, which are designed to produce much greater revolutions than standard units as well as holding reinforced tires for increased durability, especially against rougher terrain. Since being upgraded with an air glide system however, the Shen Wu has since become much less dependent on its landspinners, though they are obviously still usable should the fight switch to the ground. ;*'"Wu Qiao" Baryon Shield System' : The Shen Wu's central feature. The "Wu Qiao" (Mandarin for "Tortoise Shell") functions by generating numerous baryon shields at a time, which usually take on square or rectangle shapes. The generated shields can be generated at various sizes and angles, allowing the Shen Wu to utilize them in different ways, from deflecting enemy attacks to surrounding and ensnaring targets. The Shen Wu can even "fire" these shields out as medium range energy attacks, which work to bludgeon targets and cause great damage. That being said however, the shield generators hold the same instabilities of most baryon technology, initially making it potentially hazardous to utilize. Only through the efforts of the Chinese Liberation Army's science divisions were these instabilities eventually filtered out, allowing the Shen Wu to utilize its main weapon without further risk. 'History' Though meant to be a pathfinder for future Chinese knightmares, the Shen Wu, along with its three siblings, would prove too advanced and too difficult for most Chinese pilots to utilize. Thus, after several disastrous evaluation runs, some of which actually ended in pilot fatalities, the Shen Wu and its brethren were placed into storage and promptly forgotten. As a result, the Chinese Liberation Army would continue to utilize the ''Gun Ru'' as its mainline knightmare, much to the detriment of Chinese devicers and commanders everywhere. In 2018, however, the Federation would become annexed by Britannia, and the Chinese Liberation Army would end up going rogue and underground under the direction of is last Senior General, Li Xingke. Through this process, Li and his disciples, the Tianshou, would rediscover the Four Beasts and promptly put them back into action. The Shen Wu itself would be taken by Major Yu Hei, the "eldest" and effective leader of the Tianshou. Though it would take him and his compatriots almost an entire year to learn to control their new weapons, Hei would eventually come to master the Shen Wu and use it in his army's insurrection against the Britannian occupiers and their collaborators. Category:Knightmare Frames